cbeebiesfandomcom-20200213-history
America's Kids Remember
'''America's Kids Remember '''is a special airing on September 11th, 2011, as the 10th anniversary special of 9/11. It includes "Kind-themed" episodes of CBeebies shows. Plot CBeebies stars talk about 9/11 and how they felt about it. They talk how they felt that day and how they think it changed then, and America. They see how kids help to Volunteer America, They meet a girl in the cookie zone. Summary The Presenters start the special by talking about their 9/11 memories. Justin says it's been 10 years since the terrorist attacks and the presenters are still thinking about what happened that day. 9/11 has changed all of us in some way. Mister Maker says that some British children are being kind or writing poetry, to show that they're feeling closer to friends and family. Nina says to take a look at how we were feeling on that special day and the people who died. Cerrie says the memory is so vivid in her mind and she was super scared and she didn't realize what was going on. Nina remembers the tower collapsing live and she got the chills and was scared. Katy tells us how you remember Jenna who gave Cookies to the Police in America's Kids Respond. Jenna lives in Trebeka so the plane crashed a few streets from her. Katy interviews Jenna, who wrote a few stuff, took a picture of it, and even made a flag of it. Mister Maker makes a minute make of the American flag to help British children understand. Jenna and Katy take a walk of her neighborhood and she talks about it. There are memorials of people who died on that day. Jenna shows Katy where the Twin Towers used to be. Jenna waters a sunflower for peace. They then introduce In the Night Garden In the Night Garden - Igglepiggle is dancing in the garden when he loses his blanket. Nina says that the Pontipines were so kind for finding Igglepiggle's blanket that she gives them a "Kindness Counts" award. She then reads Twin Towers is Falling Down. Sid says that many people rushed to help after the collapse of the Twin Towers. Kids at The Newcastle School for the Young in Scotland helped to raise money for the BBC Comic Relief and BBC Children in Need. And Pupils in Manchester sang for New York firefighters. Kids are doing many ways to volunteer, in both the States and the United Kingdom, by collecting food and cleaning up their neighbourhoods. We meet a boy named Kevin who lives in Norwich, who helped make a street wall for all the people who died on September 11th. The Firefighters look at this. Sid then introduces Me Too. Me Too - Tina takes her old auntie on a day trip to Bruges. Andy says that Tina was so kind of remembering, that he gives her a "Kindness Counts" award. A girl from Wales said that the events of 9/11 have changed the day she thinks about the US. She said that they're all immortal and she's afraid. Andy says he thinks that too. Sid wasn't afraid on September 11th, except when he goes to certain places or does certain things. He's been to the airport several times and that reminds him of the attacks. Nina then introduces Bob the Builder Bob the Builder - Items go missing soon after Bristle the street cleaner arrives. Cerrie says that Bob and the Team were so helpful, that she gives Bob the "Kindness Counts" award. Justin says the BBC has been thinking a lot about grown-ups are in the military and serving over seas. We meet Julian, who was born in Brixton and his father is in the military. He worries about him. Julian misses his dad because they play football and video games together, and he also takes him and his sister Maria fishing. Julian often writes letters to his dad. Cast * Andy Day * Alex Winters * Katrina Bryan as Nina * Cerrie Burnell * Sidney Sloane * Katy Ashworth * Justin Fletcher * Phill Gallagher as Mister Maker Poems * America's Promise read by Katy * Twin Towers is falling Down read by Nina Songs # Pass It On Trivia * Zoom had a similar episode of the same name. * All these people appeared in the 2009 CBeebies idents (Flower, Football, and Balloon) ** In Balloon, Justin plays Mr. Tumble, in Football, he plays himself. Category:Specials Category:Episodes Category:Movies Category:Videos Category:DVD Category:2011 Category:CBeebies Topics Category:CBeebies Category:Initiatives